Ever After
by Arthur97
Summary: They had been through so much, but it was finally time for their big day. Finally time to seize their happily ever after.


Robin was nervous. The man who had fought and won three wars, stared Grima in the face, and survived over four years with the Shepherds, was nervous. Clearly, it took a lot to unnerve him, so what was it that had him so flustered? He was getting married.

Robin ran his hand through his hair once again as he paced back and forth in his room. His mind was shooting off worse case scenarios in rapid succession, and the poor tactician was on the verge of freaking out. What if she changed her mind? She was inexperienced in these matters – to be fair, so was he – what if she later decided that she had rushed into this marriage? What if she was just being nice to him not wanting to break his heart or even feeling guilty about previous things?

"Good grief, man!" Robin had not even heard the door open, "Calm down!"

He turned to see Chrom standing in his door looking both bemused and annoyed, "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"N-no! At least not about my feelings."

"Good," Chrom grinned, "Because if you hurt her…."

"I know the deal," Robin finished.

"But seriously," Chrom walked forward, "I'm fairly confident that she's not going to change her mind anytime soon."

"I know that, but at the same time I can't help but worry. Maybe it's part of being a tactician."

"Odd," Chrom leaned against Robin's desk, "You seemed pretty cool headed during both war and the near apocalypse."

That caused Robin to sheepishly rub the back of his neck, "I guess I look pretty ridiculous, huh?"

"Yep," Chrom grinned and patted his friend on the back, "But normal. I had similar thoughts before my own wedding."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Hey, I may not be able to be your best man, but I can at least help ease your worries."

"Is that why you're here? I figured you'd be with her."

"I'm heading there after I leave, but I thought I'd at least do this."

"Well, thank you. It means a lot. I remember how terrified we were to tell you about us. I know it really made her happy to have your support."

"It's still weird," Chrom said sternly, "But you make each other happier than I'd ever seen either of you, so I let it slide."

"It's hard to believe that was so long ago. It feels like so much has happened since then. More than should be able to fit in that span of time."

"It's certainly been hectic."

"Thank you, Chrom," Robin replied suddenly, "For taking me in, being my friend, and everything else. It's only thanks to you I've made it this far."

"Don't mention it. After all, you're soon to be family," Chrom paused and looked to consider something, "On second thought, if I had left you in that field, you wouldn't have stolen my daughter from me."

"Har har," Robin deadpanned, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right," Chrom made for the door before turning back one more time, "And don't stress yourself out too much. I'd hate for my daughter to have her heart broken cause you went and had a heart attack."

"Right, guess I'll…do something."

"Getting dressed might be a good idea," Robin looked at his casual clothes, "The wedding is in two hours."

"Ack!" Chrom left with a chuckle as the flustered tactician started to scrounge around his room for his wedding attire.

"What if he doesn't like it?" Lucina asked uncertainly as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. The dress her mother had picked out was beautiful, but she was not so sure about the one wearing it, namely, her. Self-doubt was something she had struggled with for a long time – often in secret – though her physical appearance had mostly only become an issue in more recent times as she fell for Robin. She knew that she was worrying too much, but her mind could not help but race.

"You look lovely, dear," Sumia smiled at her stressed daughter.

"Yeah, you look great, Lucy," Cynthia cheered.

"Yeah, Mom," Her daughter, Morgan, beamed. It had been so strange at first having Morgan around, but Lucina eventually came to cherish her presence. It was strange, but they were family, "You're going to knock his socks off."

Lucina looked at her in confusion, but fortunately Sumia stepped in, "She means he'll be impressed."

About that time, a knock was heard on the door, "Is it safe?"

Sumia opened the door, "Yes, dear."

"Father," Lucina greeted.

"You look fantastic," Chrom smiled, "Much too good for Robin."

Morgan punched Chrom in the arm with a frumpy face causing him to chuckle and Morgan could not hide her slight smile. Lucina, unfortunately, did not react as jovially.

"Father!"

"Relax, relax," He held his hands up in defense, "It was a joke…mostly."

"Oh," She nervously adjusted her hair. She had gotten so much better at getting jokes – she had even been known to make attempts at her own from time to time – but when it came to jokes at Robin's expense, she always took them seriously.

"Really though, you look wonderful," Chrom smiled in a fatherly fashion, "I'm so proud of you, Lucy."

"Thank you, Father," Lucina struggled to keep her composure as she leaned into her father. She was just so happy. Here she was about to have a fairy tale ending. It just seemed so surreal. As if she would wake up any minute, but, no, this was all real. She had a family, she no longer had to fight, and she was about to marry the man she loved.

"Hey!" The voice of the flower girl rang out, "I want a hug too!"

"Lucy!" Sumia reprimanded her younger daughter, but Chrom chuckled.

"Alright," He gave the young princess a quick hug, "Better?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded happily before the family was interrupted by the sound of bells chiming.

"Looks like it's time to go," Chrom noted before holding out his arm to Lucina, "Shall we?"

"Yes," Lucina wrapped her arm around his. It was finally time, "Let's."

"So, you're sure you have the rings?" Robin asked Stahl for about the tenth time.

"Yes, I'm sure," The slightly exasperated man replied. With Chrom ineligible for the best man position, Robin had to pick someone else. He had narrowed it down to three, but Lon'qu would not be comfortable going down the aisle with anyone other than his wife and since Lissa was not Lucina's maid of honor, that would not work. He had also considered Frederick as, despite his cold response to him initially, Frederick had been a guiding force for Robin and one of the closest things to a real father he had, but he would be adamant about running security. In the end, he went with mild mannered Stahl who was still among his inner circle of friends.

"Good, I–" He was interrupted by the sound of bells.

"Welp, looks like that's my cue." Stahl eyed his soon-to-be-former bachelor friend, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go."

"Alright then," Stahl walked off leaving Robin to ponder the mistakes he could potentially make during the ceremony. What if he messed up the vows? Maybe he should have gone with generic ones…no, he wanted to say what was on his heart. He just really hoped he did not mess it up.

Then the music started and he stood ramrod straight as the others started down the aisle. He barely even noticed the others, but he was faintly aware of Morgan shooting him a somewhat discreet thumbs up.

Then his heart nearly stopped when he finally caught sight of his beloved. She and Chrom made their way down and Robin and Lucina saw only each other. They stopped once they made it to the altar and Chrom removed Lucina's veil and whispered something to her before giving Robin a stern look and taking his seat with a teary eyed Sumia.

The two were almost lost in each other's eyes until it came time for the vows.

"Oh," Robin blushed, "Right." He took a deep breath, "Lucina, you give me strength when my own is exhausted. You bring out the best in me, and I cherish every moment with you. I do not fully understand how you can find it in yourself to love me, but I promise you that I will give myself to you fully and completely. I will stand by you to the end. Your struggles are my struggles. Your happiness is my happiness." He then slipped the ring on her finger.

Lucina struggled to hold back the tears for her turn, "Robin, you really helped me open up. You did not let my cold exterior stop you from trying to reach me, and for that I am grateful. Because of you, I learned to enjoy life, and I found something I never thought I had long given up on being able to have: a family of my own. Somehow, you fell in love with me as well, and you did not falter in your love even in adversity. I also pledge myself to you fully. I love you, and I promise to stay by you to the end." She likewise slipped a ring onto his finger.

They stared lovingly at each other until they were cleared to finally seal their marriage with a kiss. The couple had found each other through amazing circumstances and their lives had certainly held challenges, but they had managed to find their happily ever after.

 **A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to give my best wishes to Shoshi456 who is getting married today (as of this posting). I wish the both of you both the best. Hopefully you enjoy this wedding gift.**

 **However, I also have an announcement or two. Well, I was going to announce my retirement...but I've already started writing something else. You may have also noticed that I took down several of my stories. The reason for that and my initial plans really boils down to an overreaction to reviews. Admittedly, I wasn't in the best spot with a pet that had been around for over half my life dying, and I was also frustrated with people getting hung up on certain things. However, I do not plan to just repost them (unless people just _really_ want them now). That said, I may rewrite some of them. One in particular probably needs to be redone. One of my older ones.**


End file.
